A Tale of Friendship
by Reader Castellan
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are best friends. Goku thinks about one of the incidents of their life.


**A Tale of Friendship**

Warnings: AU universe

Goku and Vegeta are humans

Vegeta is a girl

Don't read if you don't like the idea.

* * *

I was waiting for her in the classroom. We had agreed to meet there twenty minutes before the class started. But Vegelina had always been like that.

My name is Goku and I am thirteen years old. Vegelina is my classmate and my neighbour. We are the best of friends even though our behaviours are completely opposite.

For example, I am a quiet guy who just likes to joke around and eat as much as possible. Vegeta on the other hand is like a spoilt princess. She is arrogant and too proud. I have heard that she is a descendant of one of the very ancient and powerful empires ever known to the earth. I will not disagree. Vegelina, whom her friends call Vegeta since she is very fond of vegetables, follows her own rules.

I sighed. "She's not coming," I mumbled and started towards the door to go to my own classroom. As I stepped out and turned, somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the class.

Her smirk was annoying me more than the fact that she was late. Her vertical standing jet black hair always scared the life out of me. I think she can kill anybody with that.

"Where do you think you are going, Kakarott?" she asked. "Well, Your Majesty, you are," I looked at my watch, "Twelve minutes late."

She laughed in that hysterical manner of hers. "You need to learn how to be patient, Kakarott," she smirked. Now about the name Kakarott- only Vegeta called me that. The thing is that I love carrots and one day when I was a child I had proclaimed myself as the king of all carrots and took the name Kakarott. Ever since then Vegeta makes sure to use that name all the time.

"You are getting more and more unreliable," I grumbled. She laughed again. "The world is unreliable," she replied and then started on a different topic altogether.

"So what's the plan after school?"

I grinned. "Well I think that we should go to maybe cinema or something?"

"I think we should practice fighting for the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"That's a long way off. And anyway we are too young to take part."

"Hard work pays off Kakarott. We should begin our training as soon as possible."

"Maybe you are right."

Vegeta turned to go out and then stopped.

"And listen," she said, "Watch out for Frieza. He'll try to seek vengeance."

"Don't worry," I said, "He'll be able to do nothing."

Now I should explain who this Frieza is. He's a kid in our school, sixteen, who likes to bully people and trouble them. And by trouble I mean serious trouble. One day a young girl asked him to pass a ball to her. He hit her so hard in the face with ball that her nose broke. Another time just because a kid was playing where he wanted to play, he broke both his arms and his right shoulder was dislocated. Another time he just shoved a girl in front of the bus and now she is in the hospital. That had happened two days ago. I got angry then and I beat him to a pulp. The thing is that I am strong and I won. But now he's mad at me. He's always been mad but he was especially mad now.

After school I went along the corridor towards the main gate. I saw Vegeta near her bicycle after I got to the bike shed.

"Sister!" I called out to her. She turned towards me. "Yeah Kakarott?" she asked. "Can you please stop at Alex's Gift Corner for a while? I have to pick a parcel." She nodded curtly. So we set off.

I told her to wait for me when we arrived at Alex's Gift Corner. Again she just nodded. As I dismounted my bike I saw him.

Frieza grinned at me. I glared back steadily.

Everything happened all of a sudden. Within a blink of an eye, a knife was sticking from my abdomen. I looked down at it, unable to believe it. I touched my stomach. When I looked at my hand, it was glistening red.

I fell on my knees, unable to breathe. The world was spinning in front of my eyes. My life was slipping away. I was feeling cold, very cold. I tried to stand up. I was successful, only to fall down on my back. The place was deserted. I thought that I would surely die now. I only hoped Vegeta would escape.

Vegeta cried out.

My eyes flickered open. I could not believe what I was seeing.

Vegeta had lifted her bike and slammed it against Frieza. The guy was now lying on the ground unconscious. Vegeta kept on kicking him till he was all bloody.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" she yelled and kicked again. Then her eyes met mine. She ran towards me and helped me to stand up. She made me sit on my bike and mounted it too. Then she tied me with herself with a rope and started riding forward. I don't know what happened then because my life had slipped away from me.

Or so I had thought.

I opened my eyes. A white room. I was in a clean bed. There was a flower vase next to my bed. I realised I was in a hospital.

"Feeling better, Kakarott?"

I looked up and saw Vegeta. Her face was grim and uncaring but I know that is not true. Nobody in this world cares about me more than her.

"What happened?"

"That Frieza stabbed you. I kicked the life out of him for that. Then we came to the hospital. You have been here for two days now. Your parents will be back by six in the evening. They took the first flight from Canada."

I looked at her and hugged her. She patted my back lightly and then said, "I'm glad you are okay."

"You needn't have had done that," I said.

"I had to do that. You're my friend."

I smiled at her. It was good to have a friend.

I really consider myself for having a real friend.


End file.
